


Somewhere Only We Know

by CosKrin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), HighSchoolteacher!Eren, Levi Ackerman - Freeform, M/M, Principal!Erwin, VicePrincipal!Levi, highschool, teacher!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosKrin/pseuds/CosKrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Chaptered!</p><p>Levi had the man wrapped in his fingers, and thought that would always be the case. But the brat had proven him wrong. Erwin was the man he thought he truly loved but once the emerald-eyes slipped away that might not be the case anymore. Whatever Levi thought then wasn't the same now. It was completely different. </p><p>And him being the vice principal only didn't make it any better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is short, it was originally supposed to be a one-shot so I have no idea when it became two chapters. I'll write the other one soon, I promise!

“What the hell, Levi!?”

Eren stood in front of me with such an angry expression on his face you would think that if this conversation went any farther he would explode. I wouldn’t blame him if he did anyway. He was always a stubborn man, a bomb just waiting to go off at any moment. But now it was worrying me. The conversation we were currently having wasn’t supposed to go as far as I thought it would. Hell, it went down completely in the wrong direction.

I didn’t even notice him continuing. “I can’t just keep doing the dirty work for you. I just can’t keep pretending to be a dirty little slut for you every time Erwin’s looking. I can’t do it, Levi, I can’t!”

He looked sad, hurt, devastated, angry, whatever motion besides the littlest bit of happiness, he carried it. I didn’t like that look; I never truly did. I don’t know when I started having such hatred for such a look, but I did. “Eren,” I started carefully.

“Shut up, and let me finish,” he growled at me. “I don’t care what your intentions are, I can’t _control_ myself when I’m with you. I don’t know how you think it seems so easy for me, but let me tell you one thing. It isn’t.” He started shouting. I had no idea when he started to become bold towards me, but he managed to do it. I hated that so much. “It isn’t, Levi! There are some things that aren’t fucking easy but if I’m telling the goddamn truth right now, this is one of those things!”

“Dammit, brat-“

“I lied,” he interrupted again. My eyes widened. He was on the verge of tears, watery eyes taking place of his fiery, emerald ones. “When I said I could do this favor for you, I lied.” He spoke through gritted teeth; he was choking back on his words. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?” I asked him in a small whisper. It was loud enough for him to hear, I fucking knew it was. If there was another thing I hated so much in this wretched universe, it was the fact that there were some people born fucked up and there isn’t anything they can do about it. They do messed up things and not even know until they’re confronted. Apparently that’s exactly what I did.

He shook his head and clenched his teeth, bringing his wrists to his eyes. His voice shook so much I was beginning to think he couldn’t even talk anymore. “Because there’s just some things in the world that we can’t have…” He tried to control his breathing, which was an absolute fail. “Because no matter how hard you try, they’ll always be looking at someone else… Because..” There a moment of silence where I felt pity and guilt for him. Emotions I never liked nor felt since forever ran through me. I didn’t like the upcoming words. “Because you’re fucking in love with Erwin,” he whispered so low I couldn’t have heard it if I didn’t try.

I read the situation like it was the back of my hand. This kid – he fell in love with me, didn’t he? In some point of our lives, I uncontrollably made him fall for me. The idea would’ve amused me with slight satisfaction if he didn’t speak it like poisonous venom.  

“That’s bullshit,” I scoffed bitterly at him. I was going to throw the exact same venom at him. “Just because I’m in love with Erwin you think it’s okay to act so dramatic? Bullshit. I don’t care, brat. I never did. Don’t waste your time;  it’ll be even more worthless than it is now.”

He started back at me with shock, like I just told him I sent an assassin to slaughter his family and friends. But in this case, I was the assassin and his heart was the one thing I tore apart. It tortured me even more, however because it tore mine as well.

I found myself grabbing his arm tightly as he attempted walking past me to the door. It was a reflex that I had no idea why I did it. Until I realized.

I didn’t want him to leave.

My vision started going blurry, but he didn’t know that. We were standing side my side, backs facing opposite directions; my hand being the only thing keeping him from leaving.

“Let me go,” he growled.

_I don’t want to._

“I pity you,” I told him cold. “I’ve never once felt a thing for you and here you are crying.”

“I said to let me go!”

“Walk out of that door, Eren, and our deal is off.”

He let out a devastating cry and his body almost went limp. I closed my eyes at the feeling before I opened them again, only to feel a tear roll down my cheek. I couldn’t remember the last time I cried, or for what reason but I only knew it had been forever since.

“I’m done.”

His arm was already out of my grasp by the time I could think of something to say. The loud sound of the door slamming closed rang through my ears dozens of times and I stumbled back, my back colliding with the door itself. If he was done, why could I hear him screaming on the other side of the door? And if I didn’t care, why was there more tears coming down by the second?

I was stupid. There was no way Eren meant a single thing to me. I was simply using him as a small toy to help me get to Erwin _because_ I was in love with him. That tall, six-foot muscular god was the person I fell for. That’s the only person I needed in my life; not Eren.

Not Eren.

When did that feel like a huge lie? Saying that I had no feelings for him, that I didn’t care. I didn’t understand when those statements became something I regretted. I was confused; I didn’t know what to believe. Who did I love?

Voices and whispered came from outside my door and I could care less if they were gossiping about us. Because honestly I didn’t know who wouldn’t if they saw a high school assistant bawling outside the vice principal’s office.

I made my way back at my desk and buzzed Petra’s nurse office. “Petra?” My voice was as firm as I could make it.

“Yes, sir?” Her small voice spoke through the speaker.

“Tell Erwin I’m going home early. If he says some shit against it just tell him I give no fucks about what he says.” I have feelings for him, yes, I think, but he can still be six-foot a bitch sometimes.

“But Lev-“

“Do it,” I interrupted before cutting her off. If I thought I could make it through the day after what happened, I was going to go crazy. Being held up and distracted with such confusion could tear me down in a matter of seconds, and I fucking hated it. There was no way I was going to suffer; not after I spent so much time building up walls only for some stupid brat to come in and break them down. No way.

My case-like bag was packed with shit I needed to bring home with me and it hung over my shoulder. Usually it was in a position I would never have it in; it was always being carried by my hands, but now they seem to be refusing my command to stop trembling. Fuck my life.

I made my way outside the school doors, and I noticed that even if the roses were sprouting with color, and the sun was shining as bright as it could above me with the sky draping over it like a blanket, I couldn’t see it. My entire world felt like a grayscale. I growled at myself and hurried to my car. There was no way I was going to mourn over it now.

“Levi.”

I looked up, seeing Erwin leaning against my car door. He looked so casual with his arms crossed like that and it made me want to rip his shirt off and make out with him right there. But unfortunately for me I was confused at the moment. I had no idea who I wanted to enjoy having sex with.

“Petra rung me up and told me you were leaving early.” He stood up straighter and stared me down. “Along with some other words.”

“You made your way here fast.” I rolled my eyes. “Maybe I should’ve told her to tell you _after_ I left?”

“I’m right there, Levi. My window’s always open; I could see you if I wanted to.”

“The hell? Does that fucking mean you stalk me when I go to my car and you’re still here?”

He smirked me, eyes looking from the tips of my toes all the way back to my eyes. “Maybe.”

“You shitload,” I snapped at him. Please, the information was pleasing to hear, but it wasn’t the time to hear it from him. “Move.”

“Tell me why you’re leaving first.” He challenged me.

This man was testing my patience, goddammit; he knew I was pissed. That’s one thing I hated about him. He’s known me for so fucking long you would think that if someone were to ask him every question there is to know about me he would win a hundred percent.

“How about we skip that and return back to our lives? Seems like a better option if you ask me,” I snapped a lot harder that I would’ve thought.

“Well you’re not always right.” He smiled at me.

“Not exactly the best time right now,” I hissed. I opened my car with a button and it beeped, telling me it was ready for me to come in. In an attempt to push Erwin away, he caught me by my arm and kept his gentlemen smile.

“Unless I’m using your car to drive to my apartment then you aren’t going anywhere.”

My eye twitched and I fixed a hard, cold glare on him. What exactly was he thinking? “What? You’re going to take me home to fuck me senseless?”

He deeply chuckled, and it wasn’t a good thing that he did. Before I knew it Erwin pulled me to his chest and had his head right by mine. “If that’s what you want,” he whispered with a high percentage of lust radiating from him. He nibbled softly on my ear and I whined, trying so hard to keep him low and unnoticeable. But just because he’s Erwin he knew it right away and smirked. “Get in the car, Levi.” He purred again in my ear as he stole the keys from my weak hands and let me go. The car door shut and soon there was no one next to me anymore.

Sometimes I wondered if he was just naturally good at hypnotizing people.

The drive to his apartment was easy and quick. Not once did he get a peep out of me when he asked a question; I was too pissed to talk about it anyway. The car ride did give me some time to think, and not in a good way. My mind was drifting back to Eren, and Eren only. It made no sense; my chances with Erwin are so fucking high yet I can’t force myself to make a move on the guy if my life depended on it. I started to question myself entirely.

“Unless you prefer the car, I suggest you step out.”

My mind snapped in realization that Erwin was standing outside of the car, right next to me as he held the door open. I glared at him and spoke, “What the hell were you thinking to leave the school just like that?”

“You’re a little late on that, Levi. The school’s out early today because Hanji’s needed a whole bunch of time and people to have the school ready for tomorrow. It is the student’s last dance before they graduate. We do this every year, have we forgotten already?” He laughed, “I didn’t know you were that old.”

“Fuck off.” I got out and pushed him away from me. I looked up and down the apartment building and sighed. I rarely got the chance to come here, and when I did, it was because he saw me as family. Never once did we get as close as we did earlier today.

He chuckled at me and shut the door. “I’ll be hanging onto these until we’re done,” he informed as he held up my car keys. That sure earned a fucking growl from me. I hated, and he knew I did, people having control over my things. My car especially.

Fuck you, fuck you, and fuck you Erwin.

“I’m offended,” he spoke to me and he locked my car and started walking to the apartment entrance. See if I give any fucks that I just spoke my thoughts out loud.

I watched his shoulders move with every step he took from behind. He always knew how to be professional; it didn’t make sense. In his own way, he was also such a cold-hearted man, yet he would always find a way to steal your heart all over again. He was mean as he was caring and gentle; I hate it. Not him, but the feelings I have towards him. It made me want to puke and gouge out my insides, and I had no idea why. Just a few days ago I was contented with him looking my way with a hint of jealousy in his eyes, but now I don’t even know how to feel if he looked me straight in the eyes and say-

“I would be lying if I said I wasn’t interested in you.”

I blinked. We were in an elevator. Since when? He was standing right next to me, his head tilting down while his eyes trailed at every single detail on my body. Goddamn he can be attractive when he’s not trying. As if I would explode myself if he even dared to try, which he did every now and then, and shit did that create a bulge when it did.

“What?” I spat out. I honestly had no response.  

“Should I repeat?” He asked in a low, husky voice. “Or should I just show you?”

My eyes narrowed and I was no longer in any position to talk by the time Erwin had me in his control. His body was completely on mine, which almost seemed impossible considering my size, but he made it work. He had my mouth sucked entirely into his and his arms wormed themselves around my waist, pulling it into his rock-hard one. His tongue already broke an entrance into my mouth, swirling around to feel every inch, my tongue included. As much as I needed to feel him, I couldn’t bring myself to do it. No matter how hard I was for him it didn’t feel right for him to be mine.

He kept one arm wrapped around my waist and used the other to rub the nape of my neck, bringing my mouth into his even more. At this point I didn’t even know it was possible for a mouth to take it that much. As skillfully as his tongue moved, as if he trained to kiss so perfectly, I couldn’t help to _not_ moan. So much pleasure ran through my body that I found it hard to believe I couldn’t touch him, not even knowing the reason why. This was exactly what I wanted, so why wasn’t I enjoying it, god fucking dammit?

The elevator made a dinging noise and the sound of the door sliding open made it clear for us to get out before it closed again. Erwin knew of this obviously and kept stepping back, taking me with him. Our lips parted in that moment but they continuously brushed against each other until I found my back colliding with another wall. He wouldn’t let me go. I was breathless but every time I wanted to breathe Erwin would have his lips against mine. It was only then I could breathe when he lifted my legs and held them by his hips. The last thing he gave me was a tug on my bottom lip, then he fully let me go. My head was above his and he kept looking up at me as my forehead rested on his. We were both panting like dear lord life. My lips were completely swollen.

“Nothing,” he breathed to me. “You don’t feel anything, don’t you?”

My eyes widened at him, but then they narrowed. Not because I was mad, but because I was realizing myself. I really didn’t feel anything at all. During all that time when I was Erwin’s I really didn’t feel anything at all. There was nothing passionate about it. I didn’t even want to kiss him. I shook my head, “No..”

“You were never in love with me,” he said smoothly as if he knew exactly what he was talking about, and surprisingly, he was. “It doesn’t feel the same as it is with Eren, does it?”

I shook my head against and brought it down to Erwin’s shoulder. He didn’t bother letting me go now, and I was grateful. I would prefer being on his shoulder then somewhere random between his Captain-America abs, especially when I really needed to breathe for a moment . For some reason, I never remembered when I started being so opened with others, and by that I don’t remember ever bothering to be this opened to two specific people. But right now I could care less about when and care more about why. Why had I let Eren go so easily? If Erwin could even fucking tell I was head over dress shoes with him, then why couldn’t I have realized that myself? He was done with me. I didn’t want to give up on him but he had already on me.

“It’s going to be hard letting you go after I’ve seen you turn into a big softy today,” Erwin began to laugh at me and he backed away from the wall, setting me down slowly.

I probably seemed lost because one look at me and he already started smirking. “Damn, I missed my chance definitely if you look like that. And to think I was going to steal you away,” He kept chuckling deeply at me and turned around to walk into the kitchen. “Sit down. We’re going to talk.”

I sighed, wanting to refuse but these are the moments where I couldn’t. I needed to vent, and talk with someone and if anyone could truly do that, it would be Erwin. “Fucking..” I hissed at myself quietly and walked to the mattress foamed couch. The minute I took a seat in one of them, I was sucked into couch heaven. Even my couch wasn’t this damn good. Guess this is what I get for going versus the son of the county. Goddamn.

Erwin returned shortly to my side and interrupted my silent praise to the couch God. “So,” he started as he got comfortable. He set the tea down right in front of me and took his own cup as he relaxed his back against the couch. “Tell me what happened.”

We both knew that I knew exactly what he was talking about. I reached forward and grabbed my cup of tea in my special hold; fingers all above the rim and over the top of the cup, four fingers on one side while my thumb held onto the other. I was also getting told off about how weird it was but that always ended up in me telling them off or them being in a hospital. Either way, they don’t discuss it with me every again. “We had a deal,” I started off with that. I watched him nod for me to continue and I did. “When I met up with him for the meeting that you put me in instead of you I knew right then and there that I needed him for something. I thought of it more, and I found out. I was in love with you Erwin, crazed over you.”

He was taking this in as if it was nothing, and I wanted to grab his hair and slam his head into the coffee table in front of us because of it. I wanted him to be surprised, even in the least – but he wasn’t. He already knew, yet he didn’t do anything about it for the past four years. I clenched my teeth together before I continued again. “So I used him. I commanded him to do anything to me when he had the chance to make you jealous. That was all I wanted. For you to have your eyes on me and see me as someone worth taking.” I took a sip of tea before setting it down to cross my legs and lean my elbow onto my knee. “He fell in love with me then. And he called me out.”

“What was your reason for pushing him away?”

“Because I thought it was stupid,” I told him honestly. “And because… I thought I really did love you. And for some fucking reason my chest had felt the need to break him before I could myself after you became.. mine..” I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair. “I didn’t know-“

“That you regretted it?” He chimed in and leaned forward so his legs were spread apart and his elbows rested on both his knees, hands clamped together. His head was facing right at me.

“So much,” I whispered after I let go of my head to look up. Without Eren, my world was bitter and I thought I loved bitter. I was completely proven wrong. I thought I loved the cold, but I loved his warmth even more. That green-eyed brat. I started to wonder when he started doing the same as I did to him.

“He got fired.”

My eyes widened and I stared right back at Erwin. “Kirstein got the best out of him when he started crying helplessly around the school.”

I felt a huge drop in my stomach and it got replaced with guilt. I remembered how I left him screaming outside my room and I was so ready to get out of there that I forgot that the whole entire side of the school existed. There was probably a whole bunch of commotion going on as I was getting ready to leave and I hadn’t noticed a single thing. “That stupid… fucking brat..” I clenched my teeth.

“Tell me Levi, what are you going to do?”

He was teasing me with that question because he was interested, but I didn’t mind. I was quite interested in what I was about to do myself. “Get him the fuck back into the school. He still has Mikasa to drive to the dance and so help me he is never leaving until I say he can. Erwin-“ I looked at him right in the eyes and they looked back at him playfully with a smirk on his lips. “-You’re helping me with this too.”

I stood up from the couch and went straight to the elevator, pushing the button. I heard Erwin give me a loud agreement that he was helping me, and if he was, so was everyone else. So help me, this brat wont slip away from me. He was mine once and now he was going to be mine again.

And there was no way I was going to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a whole lot of typos and I'm sorry. I'll fix them soon.


End file.
